


Be Alive

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: This was actually written during a storm, bc hecc yes inspiration, hecc yes depression, it was also written during a depressive phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Another fic written for MTC - Mystic Theories Club on Mystic Messenger AminoTheme: RainPost Secret Endings; Saeran is alone in his room when a storm hits





	Be Alive

Rain keeps pouring down, mercilessly pounding on the window. The wind is roaring in his ears, although he can't feel any of it.

He's safe inside.

But is he really?

He is safe from the rain.

But is he safe from the storm?

It came out of nowhere, ending the warm summer times. Clouds blocking away the sun, taking away all the light that had been left in the world.

Now it's all dark and gray, and loud and menacing.

It's kind of funny how the weather reminds him of his life.

But the wind shaking the house is almost scary, and the rain hitting the window sounds like millions of little bullets all aimed at him.

Perhaps he should open it, let it all in.

It wouldn't really hurt him, of course. It's just water after all.

What would it feel like if he were in one of those stories?

Cuddled up in a warm blanket, side by side with someone who loves him, drinking hot chocolate...

That's a dream he's not meant to live.

No, he's meant to be sitting there, all alone and cold, just watching the rain pour against the window like the world is ending.

Not that he'd care if it really did, it'd be for the best, really.

But it's like it's calling him.

Perhaps it's because it's the only sound he's heard in a while, aside from his brother's annoying voice.

Slowly, he stands up, drags himself towards the window. It's still storming, doesn't look like it'll end soon.

He's safe inside. It can't get to him through the glass.

Inside the world is still, as if all the turmoil out there were just imagination.

Until he finally opens the window.

Until he finally lets the world in.

It's cold, and wet, within mere seconds half his room is sprayed in water, including his face, and the wind is so strong he has to shut his eyes for a moment.

And in that moment, for the first time ever since he can remember,

He feels alive.

He feels the rain on his face as if the world were calling for him to wake up.

Get up!

Live!

He's been locking himself in his room for so long, he's forgotten life outside existed.

He's forgotten the sweet scent of fresh air, the wind in his hair.

And this horrible storm, it's not scary at all.

It's just like him!

So why is there life out there, when he is inside?

Without even putting on any shoes, Saeran steps out of his room, heads straight for the door, as if pulled by an invisible force.

Steps outside into the storm.

He lets the rain wash over him, soak him until his clothes are damp and sticking to his body, and lifts his face into the sky.

And for the first time he can remember, he's smiling.

He's alive.

He's here, in this world, and it's real.

And god, it sucks, but it's real!

He's living!

And sooner or later, this rain will pass, and the sun will return.

Maybe he doesn't even want it to. He likes the rain, it reminds him that he's there.

But since when does the weather ever do what he asks?

That's the beauty of it.

He could have ice cream when it's warm again.

All the ice cream he wants.

Who could stop him?

He belongs only to himself now.

The realization of that hits him at full force, weeks after he's left the Mint Eye, that he is free to do whatever he decides.

And he can choose to lock himself in his room forever.

Or he can go out in the rain, even though he'll end up catching a cold.

He can live.

Because the world is out there, it's real, and so is he.

And his life belongs to him alone.

After all these years, he's wasted enough of it.


End file.
